Dealing with SCP's
by TheBrightSkys
Summary: 00 is an SCP with a bad habit of making friends. It started with Chairman, the chairman of the SCP organization, and grew to other humans and SCP's alike.
1. Chapter 1

The camera fuzzed into existence. It showed a brightly lit room with a man sitting across a table from another man. The man closest to the large bolted door was wearing a long white coat. He was nervous but he was always nervous when dealing with these SCP's. He organized his papers and looked at the man sitting across from him. The man was Caucasian with black hair. He had blue eyes. Bright electric blue eyes. He wore a tee-shirt that said 00 on it. He wore blue jeans and regular white sneakers. All in all he was attractive. Although the man closest to the door didn't think so. He thought he was just another creature. The man with the lab coat retrieved his composure and began questioning the subject.

"Hello SCP-00." He said.

"Hey, hows it goin'?" SCP-00 returned.

The questioning went on as usual. The Man got up and left leaving SCP-00 to his thoughts.

This is where our story begins. This is SCP-00. A 22 year old Caucasian male with an attitude and a bad habit of making friends. Not with humans of course. Not easily anyway. He made friends with other SCP's, even the violent ones. Mostly with some convincing of course. He had no violent intentions. He just wanted to live. He was classified as safe. But why is he a safe SCP? He is allowed access with class 01 personnel but his ability is for the higher up to know and the others to never find out. SCP-00 is usually referred to by the staff as: Zero. Or just 00.

00's daily routine was simple at best. He would wake up from his barely put together bed. Then he would use the bathroom next to his bed, and then sink next to that. Then he would go sit down at the table in the middle of the room and wait. Breakfast would eventually be served.

On this particular day a higher up known only as: Chairman, was visiting the sight where 00 was being held, Facility-[DATA EXPUNGED]. He entered the facility followed by his personal guards. The Anti-Breach unit. These guys are higher up than the Phoenix unit. Although not all that special, although they are more experienced with SCP's than phoenix. Do to the sheer fact that they were trained by the SCPs' founders and passed down their skills by generation. Chairman entered the facility and was greeted by scientists and guards alike. He was doing a rudimentary check and was exhausted. He really wanted to go home. Although it was a few hours away by plane he was still ready to be out of there. He was tall and portly. Not terribly fat but not fit either. He had a gray mustache and white hair. He was 57 years of age and pretty darn ready to retire and be done with all this SCP business. It scared the shit out of him. He was going to be observing SCP-173. He viewed the interaction with Class D personnel and SCP-173. All went well and was getting ready to leave. Until an alarm sounded. A voice sounded over the intercom. It said: We have a breach of containment. All personnel please continue to the bunker and await further instructions. Chairman was immediately lead away in a different direction. Down a few corridors and through a doorway. And down other halls. The lights went out and then came back on.

By this point 00 knew something was up. He wasn't getting his breakfast. Though its not that good anyway. He got up and walked over to the door. He pushed against it. Nothing. Then the power went out a second time. 00 tried tried to open the door by spreading it apart. With no power there is no resistance.

*Not like any human could open this door by sheer force anyway.* He thought.

He walked out into the darkness. He could barely see. He heard a few men running by with a fat man in a suit within their ranks. They turned toward 00. They kept running toward 00. Then the lights came back on. They stopped dead.

"SCP spotted!" Yelled a guard.

They aimed their guns at 00. Behind 00 was another SCP. It was classified as "Shy Guy". The guards made the mistake of looking at it and turned their fire at "Shy Guy". "Shy Guy" Stood, screamed, and ran toward the guards. Killing them quickly.

00 raised his hand and called "NO!". But to no avail. The guards were dead. Chairman fell to the floor and covered his eyes. He screamed but it was too late. He had seen "Shy Guy". He was expecting death, but it never came. He looked up to see 00 holding back "Shy Guy". 00's hands were grasped tightly around "Shy Guy's" wrists. "Shy Guy" howled and struggled.

"Fuck off!" 00 shouted. He slung "Shy Guy" over his shoulder and threw it down the hall.

It stood up and charged. It gave up on Chairman and was focused on 00. Electric blue light came from 00's arms and then was absorbed into his arms again. "Shy Guy" and 00 fought. "Shy Guy" swung and 00 dodged. 00 slammed his fist into where "Shy Guy's" stomach should be. Blue light went from 00's fist, into "Shy Guy's" body and made It fall to the ground, unconscious. That was one of 00's abilities. To steal the consciousness of any living creature causing it to lose its memory. Permanently. 00 turned to Chairman and stuck out his hand.

"Who are you?" Chairman asked, tentatively.

"I'm SCP-00. But you can call me, Zero sir." 00 responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Zero." Chairman said as he allowed Zero to help him up.

"Don't mention it." Zero said as he helped up the portly man. "Exactly, who are you?"

"My name is [DATA EXPUNGED]. But you may call me Chairman." Chairman responded.

"Well Chairman, we should get out of here. I'm not sure how many SCP breached security." Zero demanded, clearly worried for Chairman's safety.

"Right." Chairman responded, remembering the danger they were in.

Zero and Chairman started walking. They walked down halls and through doorways until they found a well-lit room and decided to wait there. Every so often they heard sounds. Roars, scratching, cries from other people (guard and D-Class alike), and the firing of guns. A voice came over the intercom.

"Phoenix has entered the facility, all personnel please wait in the bunkers until further notice." The voice said before cutting out.

"What will we do?" Asked Chairman.

"We wait" Zero responded.

Chairman looked down. He quivered in fear. He had never been in a breach before and had never planned to. He looked up at the SCP standing next to him and calmed down a bit. He had no idea why but this SCP was trying to protect him. After all that the SCP organization had done to them. He knew how poorly they treated some SCP's. Such as SCP-1597. Granted some deserved it but SCP's like 1597 were probably just victims of circumstance. Some SCP's have a consciousness and just want to go home. Like 1597 while others like "Shy Guy" must be kept under lock and key. While others kill for fun. He couldn't remember the exact number but there were a few. After a few minutes the door opened and guards came in and stopped dead.

"SCP spotted!" One shouted. The guards aimed their guns and were ready to fire.

"Stop!" Shouted Chairman. "This SPC saved my life. He is under my protection."

"But sir! That's SCP-00! It's abilities are classified even to us. Only the Board of directors, The Anti-Breach, and you know what it is capable of." A guard argued.

"All the more reason to NOT shoot him." Chairman demanded.

The guards lowered their weapons and checked to see if Chairman was alright. They left a few guards behind to help protect Chairman if needed. After a few minutes, the man came back on the loud speaker.

"All personnel may return back to there previous activities. The Breach is over. I repeat: The Breach is over." The man said before it cut out.

It was like a huge weight was lifted from their shoulders. Their lives were no longer in danger. Unlike Zero who was depressed. He knew he would have to return to his cell and now he would never get breakfast.

The guards now turned to Chairman and asked, "What will we do about SCP-00? It should probably be returned to its cell."

"For starters, you will from now on refer to him as Zero. Not SCP-00 or IT." Chairman demanded. "And he shall no longer be classified as an SCP. But as my friend and a member of the Anti-Breach."

"Ye-yes sir!" The guards saluted. They had never seen the chairman take charge like this.

Zero was amazed. "A friend? I'm no longer classified as a SCP?"

"Yes." Chairman said. "I consider you a friend, and I owe you my life regardless."

The guards returned to their posts after walking Zero and Chairman to the remaining Anti-Breach soldiers in the facility. The soldiers raised their weapons and aimed them at Zero.

"Stop!" Chairman said as he stood between his own personal guard and Zero. He explained the situation and told a scientist to send out a memo to all the facilities. It would state that SCP-00 is no longer on the list and is allied with Secure Contain Protect.

This was the beginning. Soon many SCP's will become allied with Zero and Chairman. Some will ultimately be destroyed and others will return to there lives before they were turned into SCP's. And others still will come to rely on Zero. As a friend and a leader.


End file.
